


Losing Control

by NiXoneko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Harry, Draco is amazing at potions and helps everyone, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco, Ginny falls in love with Luna at first sight, Good Severus Snape who doesn't abuse children, I hate tagging, Idk what to name the snake, James and Lily are still alive, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall wants to do something about the Dursleys but is stopped by Dumbledore, My First Fanfic, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is afraid of snakes and spiders, Ron is originally a Slytherin??, Ron is probably aro/ace, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Snake is extremely sensitive to dumbledore, Snape doesn't care about Dumbledore and helps Harry anyways, The Dark Golden Trio, Title is because of Dumbledore, harry has a pet snake, idk what to write, look at the amount of tags just wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiXoneko/pseuds/NiXoneko
Summary: When Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin, the whole school turned into chaos. Wasn't Harry Potter, the saviour, supposed to be a Gryffindor? It goes even worse for Albus Dumbledore, however, when Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger become Slytherins as well. Besides, Harry didn't mind being in Slytherin if it meant being friends with that blonde haired boy he met in Diagon Alley. (Note: This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if my writing is a bit horrible.)





	Losing Control

 

**Prologue?**

  Harry Potter lived with the Dursleys for years now, tolerating the abuse thrown at him. He didn't know, of course, that today was the day that he would be finding out about who he is. As always, Petunia Dursley screamed through Harry's 'room' under the stairs. "Get up right now boy!" She screeched, while Harry got up and ran out the door, rubbing his eyes in the process due to the blinding light of the outside world.

"Today is Duddy's birthday and I need you to look after the bacon. You better not let it burn!" Petunia yelled, her eyes glowing with slight anger at the edges, ready to burst into flames at any moment. Harry stared at Petunia with a cold glare, his bright greeneyes dangerously lighting up. "I think I would burn the bacon...It would be better to let me tend to the garden." He said, smiling. But his eyes betrayed his smiling face as Petunia nodded and huffed out a "Well, hurry up! And no funny business w-with your freakish self!". 

After changing, he stepped outside into the world. It wasn't long until he heard a hissing sound. A snake. He had talked to it before, of course. "Do you have anything else to tell me? I know that the last time we have met, you told me that you knew me. But how?" Harry asked, unknowingly slipping into Parseltongue. "You're Harry Potter and you don't even know your own story? Come, let me tell you from what I've heard from the people dressed in cloaks." ~~~~The snake hissed amusingly, as it continued to tell Harry what he had heard from the "people dressed in cloaks" despite not knowing anything about it while Harry worked on the garden. The snake had come to realize from the spying of the wizards, that Harry Potter had killed or at least made a villain lose nearly all his power and was famous amongst witches and wizards alike. Once the snake had explained everything, Harry was in shock. Him? A wizard? Not only that but his parents died while trying to protect Harry? "I need to know more about myself before I get the letter. Can you help me get some information? I promise that I will let you follow me to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, lighting up even more when the snake nodded and hissed appreciatively before slithering back to...well, where he came from.

When the Dursleys realized they had to bring Harry along to the zoo, Harry didn't want to leave. "You don't have to worry! Besides, I **won't** blow up this house unless you let me stay here. You know I can do it, and believe me, I will." Harry declared, smirking with his green eyes lighting up like fire and gasoline. Vernon stared at him in shock while Dudley begged his parents to let him stay here as he did not want to have the company of a 'freak' on his birthday and was afraid of what Harry would do to everyone if he wasn't allowed to stay. Harry smiled angelically once they said 'yes'. After all, he did want to work on wandless magic alone without interruption. He had come to this effective technique of making them fear him using magic on them when he complained to the snake of his treatment by the Dursleys, and so the snake suggested fear. It worked like a charm even though they did fight a little at the beginning, allowing Harry to stay at home to practice. Watching the Dursleys leave the driveway, he started up the stairway. 

Concentrating on lifting the match that laid in front of him on the floor, he tried to lift it for the millionth time but to no avail. "WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!?" He yelled, grabbing his hair in frustration. Harry calmed himself down, telling himself that patience yields focus. (Voltron anyone?)

When he started to focus again, it hovered in the air a little before dropping back to the floor. "I think that's enough? I'm tired..." Harry muttered before going back to the cupboard and falling asleep.

(A/N) This is a really short chapter? But not all of the chapters will be this short, I promise! This is my first fanfiction after all, so forgive me if I messed up somewhere. I may update tomorrow, September 14, or on the 15th as I'm currently working on another fanfiction on quotev as well. And I would really need some ideas for a name for the snake, so if you could comment any ideas, feel free to do so!


End file.
